


Dinner & Diatribes

by CrispyDen



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Gun Violence, Mobster Stuff, NSFW, sorta - Freeform, this isnt gonna be all sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: William and Maxwell are on the run from California and seek a place to live across the country. Seeking lodgings with Dr. Wilson Higgsbury the twins lay low and plan out their actions to free Charlie from prison. Things unfold for the usual to-himself Maxwell as he spends more time with the doctor. Both learn to open up and accept someone else into their lives.





	Dinner & Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a rp from 2016 with my bro higgsburied. I am also altering it to make it more focused on the mob stuff rather than just being about sex. Yes, the a/b/o stuff is the background plot, sorry! Nonetheless, I hope it is enjoyable.

“Are you sure this is what we should do?” asked William to his twin as they looked over a newspaper ad. Maxwell raised a brow as he folded the paper in half, “We need a place to live since we can’t go back to San Francisco. New York is the best place to go right now!” the more gruff of the two spoke around his cigar. “Doesn’t matter if he’s a omega, we need a living space!” William rolled his eyes behind his circular glasses, “I’d rather go to Chicago with Willow and Wes.”

Max grabbed his brother by the lapel with one hand, his cigar in the other. “Will, you need to forget Chicago. I know you miss Charlie but she’s in the slammer. She got caught, just leave it.”

With a huff, Will fixed his jacket. The two boarded their train to New York from their brief stop in Las Vegas to get some money. Their new housing situation was planned to be with a scientist who happened to be an omega. Dr. Higgsbury was a very smart man, they had heard of him even across the country. It seemed that the doctor was a bit low on funds that he needed a roommate. Using a telephone at Grand Central, the twins William and Maxwell called Dr. Higgsbury. 

“Hello? Yes, is this Dr. Wilson Higgsbury? Yes, I’m inquiring on your advertisement on housing. Well, it would be my brother and myself, sir. Would that be an issue?” Will spoke on the phone with the doctor. Max refused to speak on the phone due to his brash nature. While Will was on the phone, Max chewed on his cigar as he read the New York paper. He turned his attention just a moment to lean towards the phone to listen to the man on the other line. 

“Oh? U-um, two of you?” his voice was timid and there was the sudden sound of things cluttering around. “No! No issue at all, sir! I’ll clear out an extra room and you both can move in tomorrow! If you’d like, your brother and yourself can come to the home and I can show you around.” He sounded pathetic to Max, rolling his eyes and puffing out a cloud of smoke. Will nudged his brother in the side with an elbow before putting on a smile for the phone. “That sounds wonderful, Doctor! We’ll be over within the hour!” Will hung up the phone then glared to Max, “Can you not be yourself for two minutes? We need to lay low, Maxie and you being so bitter won’t do us any good.” 

Maxwell folded up his paper then tucked it under his arm. Wordlessly, cigar in his teeth, he hailed a cab from the street. Will hated it when his brother was like this. Entering the cab, they drove to the Higgsbury home. When asking for his payment, Max didn’t say a thing but pressed a pistol barrel to the cabbie’s ribcage. The driver looked forward and gave a small nod, “Have a nice day, sirs.”

Exiting, Will adjusted his glasses and spoke through his teeth. “What part of laying low don’t you understand?” Max sneered at him with a grin, “If you get to hold up the casino teller in Nevada, I get to jab the cabbie.”

The home was quite large and looked in need of repair in placed. New paint, the iron fence was rusted and bent, some of the windows were cracked. Not much of a house but it was indeed damn near a mansion. Max as about to light another cigar but Will stopped him with a disapproving glare. William pulled the cord to ring the bell that echoed to them even outside. “I’m ready to sleep, do you think he’ll let us move in today?” murmured Maxwell.

Before William could answer, the front door cracked open. There stood Dr. Higgsbury, much shorter than they had expected him to be. Both Carter twins were six foot two whereas Higgsbury seemed to be five foot eight. He had goggles atop his head and his cheeks were somewhat dirty. Maxwell paused at the sight of him then quickly rubbed his nose, “Good evening, Dr. Higgsbury.”

“Oh! Are you the.. The Carters?” Wilson opened the door more to get a better look at the two taller men. “I didn’t think you were twins..”

 

William chuckled before giving a small bow to Wilson, “Yes, we are William,” he motioned to himself then to his brother. “and this is Maxwell. We are very happy to be here, Doctor.”

Wilson seemed more calm by Will than Max. He stepped out of the way and let the two inside. Once inside, they began to look around the home. The parlor was large but very dusty. In such a large home like this, it should have at least fifteen staff members keeping it clean. Cobwebs were clinging to almost every nook and cranny in the place! Maxwell could see William visibly cringe at the sight of how badly the home needed cleaning. 

He was much more of a clean-freak than Max was but he knew if they were to live here, William would clean till he dropped. Wilson himself was very quiet as the twins inspected the home but once they reached near the basement, the smaller man moved in their way. “No no! The basement is off limits! As uh..” at that moment, he realized that he was shouting. “The basement and attic are the only places that are off limits. You have the rest of the house to roam in. All of my work is very secret.” 

There was a moment where the brothers exchanged a few glances before Wilson clapped his hands, “Okay! Now, aside from paying rent, I would like to inform that you’ll also be helping me in studies! Now, William, can you bend down and open your mouth?” William paused and blinked a few times then did as instructed. Wilson’s gloved hand held the taller man’s jaw as he looked into his mouth, “Oh. Hm, I didn’t expect you to be a beta.” Will’s cheeks flushed red and he stood up straight in embarrassment. Max narrowed his eyes a bit then did the same as his twin. Wilson didn’t hold Maxwell’s jaw this time but peered in his mouth, “Ah! That I did expect!” Max stood up and crossed his arms, “Yes?” 

 

“Well, I thought you’d both be alphas not just one of you. But, nonetheless, this will work out!” He had a smile on his face, “Identical twins but one is an alpha and the other is a beta. Interesting!” William tried to hide how flustered he was but adjusting the lapel on his suit. After a few more rooms to look at, Maxwell finally got down to the question. “Doctor, do you mind if Will and I move in today? We have our things coming in a few days but we are rather tired and lack funds to stay at an inn.”

Wilson seemed a bit taken back at the question then gave a small nod, “Yes, that’s fine. You both know where your rooms are just remember my rules.” The twins set off to look around the home some more. Maxwell peered around before slipping into the library and picked up candlestick telephone from the side table. It too was dusty but he needed to make a call. Dialing the roter and holding the receivers to his mouth and ear. 

 

“Hello?” a deep voice came from the other line.

 

“Wolfgang, make sure you have our things here by tomorrow. We’ll need as many guns as you can get in that damn plane. Give this number to Willow and tell her to ask for either me or Will. We’ll call when we’re ready to move forward in the plan,” Maxwell spoke quietly as he gazed out from the curtains of the window. There was a police car patrolling the street. “Don’t let Will know. He’ll just make things more difficult.”

 

“Understood,” Wolfgang spoke once again then hung up.   
  
Maxwell hung up then set the telephone back onto the table. He exited the library then headed towards his room. William was already at work dusting, his sleeves rolled up and his handkerchief tied over his mouth and nose. It was funny to see him dusting away in such a personal way. Like the cobwebs are there just to make him upset. Max walked to the backyard of the home to see what was out there.

A dying garden met him with wilted flowers and dried up herbs. He set his own suit jacket on the back of a dining chair then unbuttoned his cuffs. Maxwell took a deep breath, pulling up his sleeves then removing his black gloves. His hands were black as coal, the dark coloring hazed up under his elbows. Fingertips sharp like claws. Maxwell wasn’t used to taking off his gloves nor did he ever roll up his sleeves. Explaining what was wrong with him usually resulted in the person getting a bullet between their eyes. Going out to the garden, Maxwell started to dig out all the dead foliage. 

William dusted the entire house by the time the sun was down. He aided the short doctor in turning on the gas lamps throughout the halls of the home. “Thank you for your help, William. Um, before I start dinner-”

 

“Oh, Max has already started dinner, Doctor,” William reluctantly interrupted Wilson. The doctor paused then gave a small laugh, “Alright then! Can you help me with one more thing? We’ll need to go to be basement for this..”  

A heavy feeling sunk into Will’s stomach at these words. But, this was indeed part of the deal for Max and himself to live there. Wilson walked Will down into the basement, lighting a many few candles to light up the room. It was the doctor’s laboratory. Higgsbury started to delicately heat up a test tube over a small flame, “I’ve been tweaking this for months now since I last tested it. This is something that… Well, take a drink and we’ll see if it works.” After handing Will the slightly heated vial. The spectacled man swallowed a lump in his throat before downing the lukewarm contents. 

Heat built up in his stomach and his body flashed into an ungodly fire. His legs began to buckle, leaning on the table then letting out a pained grunt. Will felt like he was set aflame from the stomach down. Wilson shifted William to a chair then held his jaw to make him drink another solution. When he finally managed to swallow the fluids it sent a chill through him. It calmed that fire in him but he still tried to catch his breath. 

 

“What on God’s green Earth was that?” Will asked with a hand on his chest. 

 

Wilson fidget with his gloves before getting a clipboard, “Please tell me in detail how you felt.”

 

“How I fel-” he paused then sat up straight then cleared his throat. “It felt like,” William cleared his throat with slightly red cheeks then started to clean his glasses. “Arousal. I felt a very intense arousal, doctor.”

 

“Hm. Not exactly what I wanted to hear but, it’s a something,” Wilson shrugged as he wrote. “I suppose I can tweak the formula a bit more before I test it myself.”

 

“What exactly are you trying to do?” 

 

“Omega heat suppressant and birth control! So that we can go about our lives instead of shutting ourselves inside for a week or two out of the month. And if not just that, it can prevent pregnancy. Something to make omegas’ lives a bit easier.” The doctor spoke with a smile at first but it faded as he went on. Beta life as different from omega and alpha life. There were no heats and ruts. But with Charlie, he could understand how alphas could get during a rut but he was almost clueless for omegas. 

 

“I how you can achieve something soon, doctor,” Will spoke softly as he stood to give the Wilson a pat on the shoulder. With that, William took his leave to head to the bathroom to wash up before heading to bed. Maxwell on the other hand had finished making dinner. He already knew that it was too late for his brother to eat but hopefully the doctor would at least enjoy the meal. Tapping his fingers on the table as he waited to have someone join him, he sat up straight when he heard rapid footsteps instead go straight up the staircase. Those footsteps were quickly followed by a door slamming shut. 

Something else caught his attention other than the noises and it was a scent. It made his nose twitch slightly before inhaling deeply. It was sweet, alluring, intoxicating and it made his chest tighten. The scent of an omega in heat. This must have been why the doctor was so nervous to let the two move in sooner than planned.  Against his rationality, Max stood to follow the aroma. It was just too much for him to ignore. He felt his hands over Wilson’s bedroom door, resting his forehead against it as well. Not even knowing he was doing so, his thick black claws raked down the door lightly. From under the door, the smell of the doctor was on the other side. It took almost fifthteen minutes for Maxwell to pull himself away from the door to go back downstairs. Dinner was now cold, and nobody was going to eat it. 

 

“Wonderful.”


End file.
